


Шаг в пустоту

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Скрестив клинки они толкают друг друга к краю пропасти





	Шаг в пустоту

Звон клинков. Лязг тяжеловесной стали. Искры, которые засыпают плиты множеством мелких огней. Смертельный танец здесь, на раю на грани. Две легкие фигуры, которые танцуют, кружатся и оттачивают рисунок своей смерти, рисунок чужого конца, эпилога. Которые играют с двумя тяжелыми, уставшими, но каждый раз взмывающими шпагами так, словно это две пушинки, которые вот-вот упадут в пропасть, но прежде хотят взлететь так высоко, что никто не сможет сказать, что они пролетели мало. Каждый шаг вымерен до миллиметра, каждая связка ударов ведет в другую, ведь если связки закончатся, то нить этого дивного танца порвется, и тот, кто её не удержал, будет признан проигравшим. Мертвым, если так удобнее.

Эхо разлетается по широкому, просторному залу заставляя звенеть дорогие стеклянные и хрустальные шарики в высокой и холодной люстре. Для свечей ещё рано — в огромные, арочные окна заглядывает молодое солнце, которое потягивается в розовато-лиловаой постели, и заливает этим красочным светом тренировочный зал. Блестящий пол словно светиться холодным, каменным светом совсем не радуясь гулким шагам и быстрому шагу ловких ног. 

Они не падают, ведь рисунок боя был поставлен уже давно. Они дерутся без шлемов — настоящий враг не будет ждать, пока противник его оденет. И без защитных доспехов. По той же причине. Они бьются так, словно ненавидят друг друга уже давно и беспросветно. Беспощадно. В глазах каждого из них светится такая сила, что хочется встать на колени и попросить пощады за все, о они бьются не только шпагами, а глазами. 

Их взгляды, кажется, намертво зацепились друг за друга. Они не спорят, не осуждают, не испытывают на прочность — они сталкиваются, звенят, искрят, бросаются, бешено скользят с ужасным визгом, стараясь задеть противника, расходятся на долю мгновенья и снова сходятся в этой непримиримой схватке. Они ходят по краю бездны, обрыва. Там больше никого нет, кроме блондина с роскошной шевелюрой убранной так, чтобы не мешалась — в свернутую вдвое косу. Там больше никого, кроме сероглазого шатена, с грацией настоящей кошки — гордой, свободной, гулящей и безрассудной. 

Они ходят по самому краю. Они плетут интриги друг против друга, раскачивая тонкий канат, по которому они двигаются, бегут, на котором они сражаются. Они загоняют в клетку друг друга, с попеременным успехом, ведь им невыносимо тяжело бороться друг с другом и отвоевывать одно государство у общего врага. У врагов, которые не дремлют, но их игра, постоянная битва от этого становится только изысканней, слаще... Они бегут по самому краю не делая ни шага вправо или влево. Одному будет скучно здесь. 

Их шпаги звенят, а пакет под ногами готов стонать не хуже человека. Огонь пляшет в светлых волосах Серого Кардинала, который всегда, всю свою молодость провел за троном, стараясь сделать все для своей страны. Его считали негласным правителем многие, и не многие догадывались о том, что в этой схватке сошлись две любви. Две силы. Две жизни. Двое сильнейших, которые боролись на равных, без секундантов, без свидетелей и без жульничества — честно и открыто друг против друга, сошлись в безумной схватке не только на шахматной доске власти, но и там, где-то внутри, стараясь перебороть свои страхи, свои желания, свою гордость...

У шатена, кажется, вот-вот сдадут нервы, ведь он начинает спрашивать не тревожно, и не устало, а с яростью и вкрадчивой язвительностью, которая покоряет его голос и удовлетворяет не хуже распутной женщины:

— Ну скажи мне, скажи, зачем все это было?

— О чем вы, Ваше величество? — Серый Кардинал Великолепно владеет своими чувствами. Хотя бы на лице. 

Они оба помнят, о чем идет разговор, почему они сейчас готовы схлестнуть клинки, почему бьются, кажется, до последнего. Но Его Величество не хочет чтобы это молчание разделило их, повисло между ними дохлой, причем уже достаточно давно, кошкой, которая из-за вони не дает им поговорить по нормальному.

— Ты же знаешь, о чем! — Выпад. А ведь их Король ещё так молод — думается Кардиналу, но сам он как-то не вспоминает, что он одного возраста со своим сероглазым противником.

— А может нет? — Звон, всхлип стали чуть заглушает язвительный голос Кардинала.

— Тон, Гинку. — Напоминает шатен, глядя во вспыльчивые глаза соперника. И как же он раньше мог не замечать того, что их связывает не только их вечный спор за право управлять страной, не смотря на то, что они оба считали это достаточно неприятным делом, но никто из них не хотел отступать. Никто.

— Простите, Ваше Величество. — Полушутливый поклон и новый треск стали разламывает воздух. Тон серьезен, но даже в этом, безукоризненном тоне Его Величество может уловить насмешку. Но не будет.

— Ну, так ты объяснишь? — Рубящий удар находит лишь воздух — Гинку во время уклонился.

Взглянув в глаза своему королю, Гинку почему то вспомнил эти темные волосы, разметанные по постели и тяжелое дыханье. Болезненное. Усталое. Тяжелое и неимоверно...

— Чего молчишь? — Усмешка коснулась губ шатена так, как касается ангел или высшее проявление чистоты и невинности. — Стыдно стало?

— Ну что вы, Ваше.. — Чуть покраснев начал протестовать Кардинал, и в ответ услышал новую усмешку в звенящем голосе своего господина.

— Тогда чего краснеешь? 

...Сбившееся дыхание, простыни тоже сбились, и так и манит, зовет к себе это дыхание, эти губы...

— Жарко. — Спокойный тон тоже не может обмануть Короля. Слишком уж давно они противники, чтобы шатен не услышал, ложь ему говорят или правду.

— Так ты сдаешься? — Новая ухмылка, но тон серьезен. Верно. Они скрестили клинки не просто так, чтобы поиграть. Это фактически была дуэль.

— Эдин...

— И так не ответишь — зачем ты оскорбил мою кузину?

Гинку печально вздохнул. Ну что сказать этому обормоту-королю? Правду? Зачем? Они же её оба знают. Единственный выход, который видит сейчас Кардинал — сделать шаг. Шаг с каната. Шаг в пустоту. Шаг в никуда. Послать себя туда, где нет света, веры, памяти, жизни...

Нужно сделать только один шаг. 

Кардинал собирается и шагает вперед. 

Его шпага опущена. Он делает этот шаг добровольно. Сам, а не потому, что так приказали правила. Не потому что так велит долг, а потому что он так хочет сам. Дальше ничего. Пустота. Боль. Одиночество. Так нет ничего, что бы держало...

Кардинал садится на колено.

Он не хочет уже ничего. Вот она- настоящая тьма. Разве может что-то быть хуже этого? Кажется, что он и так упал ниже ада, но ему этого мало. Он же максималист, и он хочет ещё. Больше. Глубже. Туда, где его уже никто не найдет.

Он припадает губами к руке Короля.

Он ошибся. Здесь нет тьмы... просто он закрыл глаза. Просто он не хотел увидеть улыбку своего маленького Бога, который был равен Королю. Серые глаза улыбались и сильная рука потянула Канцлера на себя. И наплевать, что у них через два часа встреча, ведь два часа это так долго... 

На простыне они сплетали серые волосы с темно-коричневыми и любовались узором толкаясь вперед, навстречу друг другу, и стараясь как можно сильнее приблизить друг друга, ведь это так одиноко — стоять на краю пропасти одному. И так весело расширить пропасть до размеров вселенной и пропасть, исчезнуть, затеряться, закричать в ней страдая от невыносимой нежности. 

А после стоять перед новым послом, слушать его предложения и снова принимать решения и давать пищу для новых сплетен. Ведь придворные дамы тоже не дуры....


End file.
